The present invention relates to a cosmetic composition comprising farnesol, farnesyl acetate and panthenyl triacetate, particularly in an amount effective for enhancing the texture of the composition. In particular, the present invention relates to powder compositions that can have a silky feel and are useful as face powders, blushes, eyeshadows and the like.
The cosmetic industry is continually researching cosmetic compositions that are easier, more efficient or less expensive to manufacture yet also provide the user beneficial characteristics such as enhanced texture, spreadability, moisturization, sebum-regulation and consistency. Cosmetic powder formulations such as blushes, face powders and eyeshadows, are formulated with a liquid component that aids in, for example, compaction, pigment-wetting, and skin-adhesion. However, liquid ingredients of powder compositions can have a deleterious effect on the textural attributes of the finished product. Therefore, conventional formulations can accept a maximum level of liquid, after which the texture can be negatively impacted, becoming heavy and waxy-feeling, and performing poorly if presented in a compacted form.
Cosmetic compositions of the present invention comprise farnesol, farnesyl acetate and panthenyl triacetate and preferably a powder. Inclusion of these liquid ingredients can surprisingly and unexpectedly provide a light, silky texture. In particular, the powder compositions of the present invention can provide a xe2x80x9csuedexe2x80x9d-like feel and can avoid being heavy or oily as would be expected with compositions containing comparable levels of liquids. The powder compositions can also be natural looking and can avoid being dry, powdery or cakey looking when applied to the skin.
The compositions of the present invention can also be surprisingly easier to compact than prior art formulations while at the same time enhancing the integrity and consistency of the composition. In particular, the compositions of the present invention can provide consistent cakes which maintain their integrity when pressed at a wider range of pressures. For example, the compositions can perform well in ship tests and can retain their unity when provided in compacts, even when used down to the bottom of the compact.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide cosmetic powder compositions that comprise liquid ingredients for imparting beneficial characteristics such as sebum-regulation and enhanced texture without causing a heavy, waxy feel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide cosmetic compositions that include liquids yet are easy to compact and do not have poor performance when compacted.
The above and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention.